


I'm Already There

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has been away from his family without any contact for 5 months now. After a long day he makes a special phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that I do plan to continue. This takes place kind of in the middle of it so the notes at the end tells you who the kids are and how they came about.

Entering the hotel room he was sharing with Chris, Ezra headed straight for his bed and flopped down on it. For once he didn't care if he looked undignified or if his Brioni suit was getting wrinkled. He was tired. Plain and simple. Tired to his very soul. Late the night before they'd finally busted the arms dealer he'd spent 5 grueling months deep undercover in order to catch. No sooner had they ascertained that everyone was unharmed and the bad guys were headed to lock up than Vin was handing him a packed overnight bag and a quick kiss. Before he could do more than blink Chris hustled him to a waiting squad car and the two of them were off to LA so he could testify in a case he'd worked almost a year before. They'd arrived in LA early in the morning and barely had time to check-in, shower, shave, and dress before heading to the courthouse to meet with the local DA.

Now, after a long day of going over the case with the DA, they were finally back at the hotel room. It was barely seven but at home it was nine. The kids would be going to bed soon, he thought. I need to find my cell phone.

He'd barely started to move when he found Chris standing next to the bed holding out the room phone. Ezra looked up at him in surprise. Chris smiled tiredly.

"Call them. The Agency will pay the bill."

"Thank you, Mr..., thank you, Chris."

Chris just shrugged as he went to pull a magazine out of his bag and sit on his bed.

Ezra's hands were shaking so badly he could barely dial. The phone seemed to ring forever, though it was only twice, before the sound of a soft Texas drawl came on. "Hello?"

"Hello," Ezra answered stupidly, overwhelmed by the simple joy he felt at hearing that voice.

"Ez." His name was spoken like a prayer, the husky voice conveying so much love and tenderness in that single syllable.

"God, I've missed you, darlin'," he softly whispered, drawing a ragged breath.

"I've missed you too, babe," Vin said, just as softly.

When he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background, he had to wipe a tear from his eye. Then a little voice came on the phone, asking, "Daddy, when you coming home?"

He realized he was on the speaker phone as the twins chimed in with their own demands for him to come home. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

_"I'm already there._  
 _Take a look around,_  
 _I'm the sunshine in your hair._  
 _I'm the shadow on the ground._  
 _I'm the whisper in the wind._  
 _I'm your imaginary friend,_  
 _And I know I'm in your prayers._  
 _Oh, I'm already there, my darlin's. I love you all."_

"We love you too, Daddy," came the response in three clear, sweet voices. Then Vin was back on the phone.

_"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright. I wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you. But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight. And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips. So turn out the light and close your eyes._

_"I'm already there._  
 _Don't make a sound._  
 _I'm the beat in your heart._  
 _I'm the moonlight shinin' down._  
 _I'm the whisper in the wind._  
 _And I'll be there 'til the end._  
 _Can you feel the love that we share?_  
 _Oh, I'm already there. We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are._ I love you with every part of my being, Ezra. Hurry home to us, babe."

"I will, my love, my darlin'. I will. I love you now and forever." Hanging up the phone, Ezra glanced over at Chris. He was trying to appear engrossed in his magazine, but Ezra could see the tell-tale shimmer in his eyes. Rising to his feet, he handed him the phone. "Call your son, Chris. The Agency will pay for it."

Chris's lips quirked up in a slight smile as he took the phone and dialed. A minute later he said, "Hey, Buck, is Kit still up? I'd like to talk to him, and thanks, pard, for watching him." There was a pause, then, "Soon, son. I'll be home soon. I haven't forgotten we're going camping. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you, Kit."

_"I'm already there._  
 _Take a look around,_  
 _I'm the sunshine in your hair._  
 _I'm the shadow on the ground._  
 _I'm your imaginary friend,_  
 _And I know I'm in your prayers._  
 _Oh, I'm already there."_

 

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> Background Info:
> 
> Kit - Chris Larabee's adopted son  
> Ezra has a son named Montgomery (Monty) from a one-night stand  
> Vin has twins, a girl and a boy, Victoria (Vic) and Vin Junior (Veej) from his short marriage to Charlotte, he is a widower.
> 
> Song Lyrics:
> 
> "I'm Already There" by LoneStar (Richie McDonald/Gary Baker/Frank Myers)


End file.
